Defected
by Scaria1
Summary: A story about a cell who got nothing but torment. Rated M for violence, language and possible naughties.


Ather began the day just like any other. She dragged herself from bed and entered the bathroom, turning the water to scolding before slipping out her sleeping artefacts and under the downpour. She hissed in pain at the scalding water but it was nothing less than what she deserved. Ather was once like every other white blood cell in the body of Frank. She fought long and hard in the immunity, and was surprisingly well respected for it. She had a lovely apartment in the higher area of frank, loving friends, and work was a pleasure of life, not a drag. That all changed when Ather got into a rough fight with Cancer. She took down the crippling infection that probably would of destroyed Frank and what did she get for it? She was removed from the immunity. She became bankrupt. Ather was defected. She may have taken down Cancer but Cancer took part of her too, Ather was left defected and deemed unfit for work. Of course she could still work, she could still fight, but for Frank's sake They wouldn't take any chances. Ather was a pretty white blood cell, her hair having the faintest hints of red, but her face revealed the true damage. Around her right eye, dragged down across her cheek and jaw was a large white mark which scarred her face. Looking as if someone had grabbed a handful, dug their nails in and tried to rip it off, though that is what had happened. Cancer had ripped up the right side of her face, neck and upper torso. He may have been taken down but he sure took part of her too. Ather forced her tall, slender and burnt body from the water, patting down her membrane that she had burnt red raw. This was a daily routine for the cell. She healed quickly but she felt punishment was necessary of course she blamed herself for what happened with Cancer. Every morning she burnt and felt the pain through out the day before it finally soothed in the late evening. No one knew of her pain. Ather dressed herself in simple clothing and pushed her necessities into her small bag before she began the day.

"Well Ather, the start of another day and another week..." Sighing gently to herself, she picked up the news paper from the porch way of her run down apartment in the lower area of the kidneys. Stepping over the bums and rubble she hurried herself towards the local diner. Her membrane burning with every step, every movement bought pain yet she never showed even a hint of it. White blood cells would move at the sight of her, quietly hushing the children to the side and whispering small nonsense about her being infected, from Frank's hero to outcast was a large fall from grace.

"Morning Ather. Would you look at that? You can arrive on time." A rather snarky germ greeted her at the entrance of the diner.

"Seems so, 'scuse me Lawrence." Attempting to step around the rather intimidatingly large germ, Ather outwardly sighed as he stepped in front of her.

"Ah, ah~! What's the password..." a smirk rose on the rather scrawny faced germ.

"Move the fuck out of the way or I punch you in the gut?" Ather replied sharply with a mocking smile.

"Well, you clearly have no humour today. Then again, did you ever have a sense of humour?" Lawrence moved slightly to the side to allow Ather to slip past. Ather just shook her head before entering the establishment. Of course she had no sense of humour. Every useless move he caused her to make simply dragged out more pain. Ather picked up an apron from the side and tied it around her frailty, repressing a hiss as it tightened on sore membrane though this only spurred her on to tighten it with all her strength, causing her to shiver and repress a pained whimper. Fake smile in place she shifted through out the diner, serving the many germs that waited impatiently. Though of course, like every other day, she was refused by many of them. No one wanted to be served by a defected. The customers she did get were harsh, spitting. She never received tips from her work. Ather worked from the early morning to the late evening ignoring the complaints about her existence and continuing steady through the working hours.

"Here you go darlin'" Ather paused as she was about to return to the kitchen to refill her decanter, turning to her right, looking down at the money held out towards her between a pair of red claw like fingers.

"What's this...?" Ather looked up, locking eyes with the vibrant yellow ones which graced her form. He couldn't see her right side, she noted.

"Never heard of a tip princess?" The striking red male in front of her gave a mocking low chuckle. "Surely a pretty little thing like you isn't a stranger to them" Ather scoffed audible, watching the slow drop in expression. It seems she may have offended the stranger.

"I'm afraid there's nothing pretty about me. Keep your money." Ather gave a small, pained smile. The male's yellow eyes zoning in on a patchy red flare on her membrane poking up from the collar of her shirt. Her membrane was burnt raw upon her back.

"Nothing pretty about a young white blood cell working in a diner instead of the immunity and giving all the big bad virus's a fighting chance? Baby-" The table between them shook as Ather slammed her hands down upon the flimsy crafting.

"There is nothing.. Pretty about me..." Ather stared at him harshly. Ah, now he saw it. The vicious scarring of white.

"Baby..." Slowly, his hand slithered forward, the larger index finger of his left hand tapping lightly against her cheek as he lightly gripped her chin. "Perfection is defection. Everything else is over rated." Ather snarled swatting his hand from her face and moving away pulling off her apron and launching it over the bar.

"See you tomorrow Ather, nice and on time!" Lawrence called from the kitchen.

"Shove it Lawrence." Ather gave a hiss of pain as she exited the diner and moved along to her home. Slamming the door as she got in. She pulled herself free of her clothes, turned on the water and screamed as the scalding liquid assaulted her already burnt and raw body. Hissing in pain and whimpering lightly, Ather splashed her face with the scalding water.

"Defection is a curse!" She slammed her hands against the tiles at the back of her shower allowing the water to cascade down her back, the membrane almost bursting with red heat. She leant back and look towards the shower head allowing the water to flow down her front.

"How dare he mock me..." Cold tears made a stark difference in temperature as they burnt cold trails down her cheeks. She forced herself out the shower as she realised she had no time left to bask in the water till she melted away. Her membrane was red and splitting in some places. Turning off the shower she dressed herself for her next job, walking a lot slower towards the run down bar, her clothes steadily staining with the vital bits of fluid she was leaking. She chose thick, long clothing being sure to cover every bit of her marred and burning body. She was greeted with silence at the bar, her counter hidden in an otherwise darkened corner as the janitor refused to fix the lights around her area. Sitting on the small stool provided for the bar staff, Ather pulled down the sleeve of her sweater, looking at the throbbing red which almost reached her hands. She was careful to make sure she didn't show her punishment.

"Well, well... We meet again Ather" Ather shoved her jumper down swiftly wincing as the material dragged against her sore membrane.

"If it isn't ol' yellow eyes... Picked up my name I see..." Ather glared at the striking red male who took a seat at her darkened bar, his features lighting up now and then by the hot rock of the cigar he took a deep inhale from.

"Lawrence did call it awful loudly baby." Smoke escaped the corner of his mouth gliding gently up towards the ceiling. Ather sighed gently before hopping off her stool, walking to the edge of the bar, leaning over towards him.

"What can I get you?" Ather pressed her elbow against the counter, leaning her cheek against her hand.

"How about your clock off time?" Ather snorted, noting the drop in facial expression once more.

"Look... What ever your name is-" Ather started.

"Thrax. The name's Thrax baby." Thrax smirked watching the blood cell get increasingly frustrated.

"Thrax, whatever. I don't care what you are or who you are.. You clearly can't seem to comprehend how things work so I'll spell it out. I'm defected, broken, almost corrupted. I am outcasted and punished enough without someone like you coming along to make this curse worse-" Ather flinched and gave a loud yelp as Thrax grabbed her hand, yanking her forward, her side colliding with the counter causing a burning, splitting pain.

"Punished hm? That's what this is?" Thrax ripped the arm off her jumper, revealing the burnt membrane. "That's why you burn yourself raw? You could only do it to yourself, you're not stupid enough to get into mindless fights.." He held her wrist tight before lifting his other hand, smacking it against the red and gripping her arm roughly, straight around the red membrane "Well would you look at that baby..." Thrax gave a harsh squeeze, smirking at the cry of pain that left her. "You're even hotter than me..." He released his grip on her arm holding her wrist tight, as Ather stayed with her face staring at the counter, her arm shivering in his grasp, a large purple hand print upon her fore arm where his cooler temperature had soothed the area temporarily. Ather ripped her arm from his grip focusing on the male with a teary glare before rushing out the bar. A small green germ made his way towards where Thrax remained standing.

"You're not gunna' go after her boss?" Thrax gave a low chuckle before turning his gaze towards the germ.

"Only polite to give a lady a head start..." Thrax pushed up from the counter striding his way towards the door the familiar tune of 'Fever' leaving his form in a dull hum. Ather didn't stop running until she reached her run down house. Slamming the door shut she ripped her sweater from her person and stood facing the mirror at the end of the hall, dressed in just a tank top she looked at the slightly throbbing red stain on her membrane. Hissing she shook her head before walking slowly into the other room.

"C'mon Ather... Chin up girlie." She psyched herself up somewhat as she passed into a very different room, one clearly more cared for. The floor was clean and free of dust the only artefacts in the room being a large wardrobe and a side table with an immunity radio on it. Ather flicked the radio on before opening the wardrobe. Kneeling in the middle of the room, she stared up at her old immunity armour listening to the radio she sighed gently, the radio completely hiding the sound of her front door being melted open.

"Well pretty lady... Big daddy Thrax is here to put you out of your misery..." Thrax ignited his claw, lifting it towards the ceiling as he approached her before pausing in his tracks. "Special enforcer armour.. and an immunity radio... Looks like you were one of the big guns after all."

"Disgraced from my post for hiding a defection caused by beating cancer. Grateful weren't they..." Ather lifted herself from her kneeling position turning to face Thrax.

"you beat cancer..." Thrax tilted his head looking over the young white blood cell. "What was your name again princess..." He watched her carefully as he lowered his hand.

"Ather..." Ather turned away from the male looking towards her armour.

"Ather what..." Thrax continued walking to her side looking down on her

"Escarn." The yellow eyes of the male flickered slightly.

"You're the Escarn cell... And they kicked you out of the immunity, these bastards are dumber than I thought" a delicious grin worked it's way onto Thrax's face as he took a step closer to her armour.

"Excuse me?" Ather raised an eyebrow watching him.

"Baby. Do you know what the bodies first defence against virus's is?" Thrax turned to watch her a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"The.. Immunity?" Thrax sneered.

"Of course there's that, but the first in line, the special enforcers, they're lead into battle by one very special cell... The Escarn white blood cells"

"you're looking at the only one.." Ather shrugged, flinching gently at Thrax's loud laugh

"Oh, even better baby. They booted their one chance at defending this slob against me out of the immunity, and made her burn herself to the point of almost corruption..." Ather gave a small exhale of realization.

"You're a virus... You followed me... I suppose to kill me?" Ather watched him.

"I was going to at first... But baby, why kill you when I could use you... Come work for me. Use your skills.. They wont let you... Tell you what. I'll give you a few days to think on it hm... You know where to find me, that booth in the diner sweet heart... I'll tell Lawrence you're waiting for me.." Ather watched as Thrax lifted and pocketed her immunity radio before he sauntered his way out of her home and left. Without hesitation Ather ripped the armour from its podium and dragged it over her head, suiting herself up and hiding the red welts on her membrane. Booting up she moved swiftly and jumped into her long, gone unused car starting up and roaring off towards the immunity station. Ather slammed the door shut behind her as she ascended the steps, ignoring the shocked noises and muffled whispers as she entered the building.

"Ather? What on earth are you doing here?" The officer behind the reception desk called to her on her way by.

"Not now. I need to see the chief urgently." Ather waved him away as she continued onwards.

"You can't go in there! There in the middle of-" Ather stormed through the chiefs office door, only to be confronted by the mayor of Frank, his aide Leah, the chief, officer osmosis jones and an unidentified pill.

"Ather? What in Frank are you doing here?" The chief blurted out in shock.

"Sorry to barge in sir, but I need to report-"

"Ah! Hideous! You're still allowed to work here?" Ather was silenced immediately as she looked down at the mayor. "Dear, I thought you would have handed in your uniform when you were removed from the immunity."

"This armour doesn't belong to the immunity. It's an heirloom of the Escarn family. Now if I may, sir-" She was cut off once more.

"Besides the point! Now do please leave. This is official immunity business, not for some defected like you." The mayor turned from her focusing on the chief. Ather sneered slightly.

"Sir I'm here to report a virus! if you'll just give me a few minutes-" Ather was cut off once more.

"Not! Another word! You're just as bad as Jones here! There's no virus in Frank, and I certainly wont believe some clapped out, defected cop, who was disgraced from her post and is simply trying an attention stunt to 'save Frank' again and get her position back" Ather was silent a moment staring at the mayor before her. "Now I suggest you leave. This doesn't concern the lower likes of you"

"Clapped out.. Attention.." Ather's membrane boiled, her red welts flaring angrily.

"Officers!" The mayor called, a few immunity officers moving through to them.

"Yes sir?" They addressed him.

"Remove her from the area!" Ather ripped herself from the officers grip and with her head held high walked out of the immunity department.

"What... Was all that about?" The pill turned to Jones, his partner at the moment who watched the woman go with a saddened expression.

"That's Ather Escarn... Best damn officer on the force. She gained a defection as she beat cancer, tried to hide it to keep working and keep Frank safe. It worked for a while... Then she was caught and disgraced from her post..." Osmosis sighed gently looking up at the pill. "It's a shame really. She was a mighty fine officer."

"She beat cancer?" The pill stared after her in awe "She should be awarded! Renowned through out Frank!" Osmosis lifted a hand patting his partner on the arm.

"I know Drix, but that's just the way things worked out.. She saved Frank, and got nothing for it." Osmosis sighed before leading the way out the chiefs office.

"Wait, a minute, her last name, she's the-" Osmosis lifted his hand.

"Let's not talk about her any more right? We have a job to do." The pair left the immunity head quarters "Though she did mention a virus, come on. Lets drop by for a visit..." Ather almost screamed in frustration as she ripped her armour off throwing it through the doors of the diner uncaring as it smashed into the counter.

"Hey, hey! Ather! Wow lady! Let's keep this place intact!" Lawrence called from the kitchens. "Wow.. Ather... Your membrane..." Lawrence watched her as she walked by.

"Ather, baby... You seem tense..." Ather snarled as she focused on Thrax, his shit eating grin still plastered on his face.

"I seem tense do I?!" Ather slammed her hand down on the table in front of Thrax "How dare they..."

"I take it.. Your little trip to the immunity didn't go so well did it, princess?" Ather gripped the table roughly, her welts and sores plain for all to see.

"How dare he..." Thrax tilted his head watching the white blood cell engage in many mental battles. He moved his focus to her membrane, the red was growing, throbbing and splitting.

"Careful baby girl... You're corrupting." He warned her. Ather ripped the table up from the floor and launched it across the room before storming out the diner. "Don't worry Lawrence.. I'll go after her... And pay for the damage." Thrax lifted himself up slowly and moved into a small run to keep up with the storming white blood cell. Ather ripped her door off her hinges as she screamed in frustration.

"I saved Frank. I DESTROYED Cancer.. I just want my bit of fame... Just a grab at attention?! FUCK. FRANK" Ather punched the wall as her membrane upon her right arm ignited with red. Ather ripped and punched and threw things across her apartment, with every punch a spark of fire ignited something. Thrax came behind the woman and wrapped his arms around her with absolute strength dragging her out the blaze of her former house hold.

"Mhn.. baby girl look what you're doing..." Ather struggled profusely yet it was in vain, she went limp in his grip looking at her burning home.

"I did that?" She quivered.

"That's right princess... You did.. Look at your arm.." Ather looked down at her glowing red arm. "You're so hot even I shouldn't touch you..."

"Shit.." Ather sneered. "Shit..." She shivered gently.

"Now then princess... How about you calm down before you corrupt yourself into oblivion hm?" Ather stared forwards, the virus seemed to earnestly care for her well-being, though the sly grin upon his face Ather was unaware of proved otherwise.

"You're right... You're right..." Ather lifted herself allowing Thrax to handle her slightly as he placed a comforting arm over her shoulder.

"Now how about you and me go back to that diner and have a talk about.. Future arrangements." Ather nodded lightly.


End file.
